The Don of Retroville
by BoneBanditKonner
Summary: The kids are now mafia bosses and each wants to takeover all of Retroville. But they keep getting in each other's way.


**A/N: This is a story of our gang from Retroville. When the kids turn 21, their parents decide to tell them a secret. All of the parents are leaders of a crime family! Now, five years later, Retroville has been divided up among the 5 old friends. But when Hugh Neutron and Julio Estevez bring the 5 mobsters together on New Year's Eve, well, let's just see!**

**Prologue**

"As me and Julio are the last surviving members of Retroville's first mobster age, we are glad to bring you 5 bosses together. So we may decide peace among you." Said Hugh Neutron, or Don Neutron as he was called, "Me and Julio decided that Retroville needs peace and less bloodshed. So we have comprised 'The Treaty of Veldez'. Julio shall now read the treaty."

_Retroville shall be divided evenly among the five families._

_If war should happen to break out, the Don of the family that started the war will be killed._

_Any romantic relationship between Dons, are hereby broken up and any Don caught in a relationship with another Don is killed._

_Any 6__th__ Don muscling in on Retroville, and has a large enough piece of Retroville, shall be included in all multi-family meetings, and is expected to follow all rules and laws as stated in the treaty._

_Any Don killed must be replaced by an underboss._

_Anytime an underboss denies or is not able to fill the position, a capo will be selected._

_If there is no one who takes the spot of Don, the family is considered dead, and is not apart of all family meetings._

_Any Don caught not following the rules placed down by this treaty is to be put as "dead man walking", and should be killed on sight._

After Julio was done reading the treaty, the five new Dons signed.

_Jimmy Neutron_

_Sheen Estevez_

_Libby Folfax_

_Cindy Vortex_

_Carl Weezer_

After the five Dons signed, they knew that, one day, they would be at each other's throats.

**3 Years Later**

Don Neutron sent a squad of men to take over a business on Folfax turf. After he called the squad to go in, his father, the great Hugh Neutron, said to him, "Good job son, you're finally getting to be a true Don. But you have to kill me. So you can step out of your father's shadow, ya know?"

"I know dad, that's why the squad is coming here. I wasn't on the phone with anyone." Said Jimmy. Then, four men busted though the door, two grabbed Hugh, one locked the door and the other stood in the corner, soon joined by the other man.

"This has been long in the making, father! If you and Julio hadn't made that damned treaty, me and Sheen would have taken over all of Texas by now! The weak Vortex, Weezer and Folfax families wouldn't be here! But, just because of that treaty, I'm not able to expand beyond Texas!

"But one day, father, when the other families are dead and me and Sheen rule Texas, you're gonna look up from hell and wish you hadn't of thought of that treaty. But you won't be alone, oh no, you'll be joined by Julio, when the time comes. But for now, I'm just gonna say that you were killed by the Weezers, looking to get revenge on us because we broke up their drug ring.

"Dad, you're gonna die. Right here, right now." Jimmy swiftly cut up and made a mark on the stomach, then cut the side and made a side ways X, then Jimmy plunged the knife into his father and watched with a smile on his face as his father died.

**Later That Day**

"So the Weezers stabbed Hugh?" asked Julio. "Yes, you are the last remaining mobster from Retroville's Golden Age. It was all the Weezers, Julio; I say the Estevezs and the Neutrons align to battle the families. I want war." Said Jimmy.

"Me and Jimmy talked it over, and we have decided to call the five families together for a conference. The Treaty of Veldez must be destroyed, or we can't keep up with the times. If we let this treaty stand in our way, little street gangs will take over our turf. I beg you, father, destroy the treaty. It kept us in line, but the Weezers just went too far this time! They destroyed our gun smuggling ring and we let it slide, we're forgiving people. But killing Hugh Neutron was an unforgivable sin." Sheen breathed as he finished his speech.

"Alright, son, you've opened my eyes to what is before us. I will exile myself to Old Town and stay with Nick Folk's gang. Call me when the war is over. If one of you is still alive in that time." Said Julio.

Jimmy looked at Sheen, "Call the families" he said, "War is at hand"

**At The Conference**

"We have called you Dons here today, to discuss about the Treaty of Veldez." Said Sheen, "Me and Don Neutron, want the treaty abolished! All in favor!" Sheen and Jimmy raised their hands. No others were raised.

"I admit the treaty is slowing down our income and hinders us from expanding, but that treaty is the only thing between us and anarchy!" said Don Weezer, "I say we rewrite the treaty! Some of the rules are old school; the treaty needs to be redone, if we are to survive the harshness of the New Age. All in favor!"

Don Folfax's, Don Vortex's, Don Weezer's and Don Neutron's hand all went up.

After the treaty was written, it was read for all to hear:

_The Treaty of the New Age_

_Mob Wars can be won by, bribing an FBI agent or bombing a business._

_Any 6__th__ Don muscling in on Retroville, and has a large enough piece of Retroville, shall be included in all multi-family meetings, and is expected to follow all rules and laws as stated in the treaty._

_Any Don killed must be replaced by an underboss._

_Anytime an underboss denies or is not able to fill the position, a capo will be selected._

_If there is no one who takes the spot of Don, the family is considered dead, and is not apart of all family meetings._

_Any Don who takes over all of Retroville is considered "Don Over All"_

_Any Don Who is arrested may have his position filled by his underboss until the boss posts bail, is acquitted or breaks out_

_Jimmy Neutron_

_Carl Weezer_

_Libby Folfax_

_Sheen Estevezs_

_Cindy Vortex_

After the mobsters left, Sheen said to his partner Jimmy, "They've signed their death warrants." With a grim smile on his face.


End file.
